The present invention relates to the training of domesticated animals and, more particularly, to a dog leash training device and a non-invasive and non-threatening method of using the same to train a dog.
Bad dog behavior is a common issue when walking your dog. It can present many dangerous situations for the dog, bystanders, nearby property, and the dog owner, whereby personal injury, property damage and legal liability are at risk.
Current devices and methods of using them to train dogs involve choking, yanking, loud noises, electric shocks and other means that can physically and emotionally scar the dog. Giving rise to other related behavioral problems in the dog.
As can be seen, there is a need for a dog leash training device and a non-invasive and non-threatening method of using the same to train a dog.